


Encaixe perfeito

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sem paus grandes por aqui, Sexting, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, mas não mostra, menos o do kyungsoo, só pauzinho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: Chanyeol deveria ter desistido de conseguir fodas rápidas no Grindr, todas acabavam do mesmo jeito: com ele dolorido, frustrado e nada satisfeito.Isso, até esbarrar em um perfil completamente diferente do que procurava normalmente.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Encaixe perfeito

**Author's Note:**

> #plot 181
> 
> Ao doador: sei que não é exatamente o couple que pediu, mas espero de verdade que goste ao menos um pouquinho dessa fic. 
> 
> Aos demais leitores, espero que gostem do que escrevi. Sejam bonzinhos comigo, smut não é nem de perto algo que sou boa mas ousei por causa do anonimato 🤪
> 
> Boa leitura!

Naquela noite de sábado ao invés de ir para balada com os amigos, Chanyeol estava comendo yakissoba gorduroso, que vinha dentro de uma caixa de papelão, e assistindo um episódio aleatório de Knowing Bros na Netflix. Seus olhos estavam presos no corpo escultural que Wonho exibia. 

Gostava de caras grandes, musculosos e com paus imensos, não podia negar. Apenas olhar o idol na televisão fazia seu baixo ventre se contorcer um pouco. O lembrando que fazia tempo que não transava com ninguém, ainda meio traumatizado com a experiência mais recente. 

Tinha sido um cara do seu trabalho que vinha dando em cima dele de forma pouco discreta fazia semanas. Eles haviam saído juntos para o bar que os colegas iam todas as sextas. E depois de algumas cervejas, Chanyeol estava mais suscetível ao flerte desajeitado de Seunghoon. Não precisou de muito para que eles fodessem no carro. Só teve um problema, Chanyeol não gostava de ser o ativo e acabou tendo seu orgasmo mais insatisfatório em meses, e ele entendia bem de orgasmos insatisfatórios.

Com o corpo bem construído pelas duas horas que passava na academia todas as manhãs, seus 186 cm de altura que faziam as roupas caírem bem sem o menor esforço, somado a voz rouca e sedutora se tornava fácil para Chanyeol arranjar pessoas interessadas em si. Só tinha um pequeno problema, ele era gay e passivo (ou tão passivo quanto podia).

E mesmo quando conseguia alguém que topasse o foder, não era garantido que seria saciado como gostaria. Sozinho no seu quarto Chanyeol conseguia gozar sem nem mesmo tocar no próprio pau. Era fácil quando seus dedos longos conseguiam bater insistentemente em sua próstata e o lubrificante fazia o deslizamento ser descomplicado, só que precisava de mais.

Era por isso que constantemente trocava mensagens no Grindr atrás de fodas rápidas que geralmente terminavam de forma frustrante. A maioria dos caras só se preocupavam em meter, como se Chanyeol fosse obrigado a aguentar seu cu ser aberto daquela forma. Algumas vezes nem mesmo se masturbando conseguia gozar. Seus parceiros não mereciam a chuca bem feita que fazia.

Tinha prometido a si mesmo não procurar ninguém daquela forma outra vez, não importava o quão desesperado estivesse. Mas sozinho naquele sábado estando há quase um mês sem sexo e assistindo o Monsta X sendo um bando de gostosos do caralho na sua televisão, o fez ficar todo quente e cheio de tesão. 

Sabendo que se arrependeria Chanyeol pegou o celular que carregava na mesa de centro a sua frente e abriu o aplicativo. Uma olhada rápida e algumas mensagens depois ele tinha alguém vindo lidar com as suas… _necessidades._

O cara era um ano mais velho e tinha um abdômen tão trincado quanto o dele, o pau cheio de veias que tinha visto na foto, batia próximo ao umbigo. E chanyeol não pode deixar de salivar ao imaginar como seria bom ter na sua boca.

Tomou um banho, arrumou superficialmente a bagunça que seu pequeno apartamento se encontrava. Colocou algumas cervejas para gelar e deixou camisinha e lubrificantes a postos. Seu pau estava meio duro por causa da ansiedade. O cara não demorou muito para chegar, eles moravam perto.

Hangyul era gostoso pessoalmente mesmo que sua beleza não fizesse exatamente a preferência de Chanyeol. Ele não quis sentar e conversar, apenas o beijando assim que a porta de fechou. Ainda que preferisse que eles bebessem uma cerveja e conversassem um pouco antes de ficarem nus, Chanyeol podia lidar com o ritmo frenético. 

Se beijaram por um tempo, um beijo confuso e um tanto anticlimático, mas com o pau latejando dentro das roupas Chanyeol apenas ignorou os pontos negativos. Sem perder tempo abriu a calça do outro e se pôs de joelhos, o pau era tão grande quanto prometia nas fotos e os pelos da virilha faziam Chanyeol querer esfregar a cara neles. Não fez isso com um completo desconhecido no entanto, se limitou a chupar com dedicação mesmo que fizesse seu maxilar doer. 

Parou antes que o parceiro gozasse em sua boca, naquela noite queria ser fodido. Em um piscar de olhos estava na sua cama completamente pelado. Hangyul nem mesmo se preocupou em tocar no seu pau, o alargando com os dedos de forma quase mecânica, teve que conter o suspiro desanimado, mais um daqueles caras que tinham alergia a pênis. Chanyeol estava relaxado e não foi difícil para que ficasse preparado. O parceiro não se fez rogado, vestindo a camisinha e o penetrando.

Teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes o cara era realmente grande. O sexo em si tinha sido rápido, Hangyul meteu como se fosse uma britadeira e Chanyeol se masturbou para acabar com aquilo o quanto antes, seu tesão não sobreviveria há tantas frustrações.

Assim como tinha chegado, Hangyul tinha saído. Estando ali para conseguir apenas o que queria. Chanyeol terminou a noite mais frustrado do que estava. Poderia ter se masturbado pensando nos meninos bonitos da televisão, seria uma opção muito melhor.

Pegou o celular apenas para descobrir que teria que aparecer na casa dos pais no dia seguinte para almoçar. Esperava que não tivesse nenhuma marca suspeita pelo corpo. Odiava as constantes perguntas dos progenitores sobre sua vida amorosa. Amaldiçoou mentalmente o Grindr quando seus olhos caíram sobre o aplicativo. Deveria ter desistido dessa vida anos antes e virado padre ao menos não sofreria por sexo de má qualidade se não transasse.

Segunda-feira na hora do almoço Chanyeol havia se encontrado com o melhor amigo que trabalhava no mesmo bairro que ele. Tinha conhecido Kim Jongin através de Do Kyungsoo no segundo ano da faculdade. A dupla podia ser descrita como almas gêmeas, namoravam há anos e ainda pareciam ridiculamente apaixonados. 

Apesar de estudar contabilidade com Kyungsoo, se aproximou mais de Jongin que cursava pedagogia na época. Como em qualquer lugar, a comunidade LGBTQ+ sempre andava em bando e esse era o motivo pelo qual acabou fazendo inúmeros trabalhos da faculdade com Kyungsoo e conhecendo Jongin de tabela, pela quantidade de tempo que passava no apartamento dos dois. 

Kyungsoo costumava fumegar de ciúme pela forma como ele e Jongin se davam bem, mas ele logo que percebeu que Chanyeol nunca se interessaria por Jongin daquele jeito, pois ambos preferiam ficar na linha de recepção... E Jongin sempre esteve com os olhos em Kyungsoo.

Eles almoçavam juntos ao menos duas vezes durante a semana, Kyungsoo se juntava quando tinha tempo, mas normalmente era somente os dois. Usavam esses encontros para fofocarem e Chanyeol contava sobre o fiasco do final de semana, tanto o encontro falido como o almoço na casa dos pais em que a avó passou todo o tempo que esteve presente tentando o convencer de que deveria arranjar logo uma boa moça para se casar e lhe dar bisnetos, não faria nenhuma daquelas coisas naquela vida, criar uma criança não estava em seus objetivos e não tinha nada a ver com ser gay. Chanyeol não gostaria de ter filhos mesmo se fosse hétero. E a ideia de casar com uma mulher era ainda mais absurda.

— Não consigo entender como ainda tenta, cara parece óbvio que vai ser frustrante transar com um desconhecido — Jongin mastigou seu bife lentamente, sem entender o motivo de Chanyeol se sujeitar àquilo.

— Fácil falar, aposto que nunca ficou uma semana sem transar desde que começou.

— Um relacionamento não se trata só de sexo — Jongin revirou os olhos e em seguida abriu um sorrisinho malicioso — Mas você tem um ponto, Kyungsoo não decepciona.

— Não acredito que vai me falar mais uma vez o quanto o pau do seu namorado é perfeito, estou comendo Jongin, imaginar Kyungsoo pelado vai me fazer vomitar.

— Você gostaria de ter um pau daquele tamanho todo pra você – Jongin cantarolou.

Chanyeol olhou ao redor em pânico, ainda era cedo podiam ter crianças por perto. Lançou um olhar mordaz para Jongin que não parecia nem um pouco incomodado.

— Acho que o problema não é o tamanho, o cara de sábado realmente me abriu inteiro, era enorme — Chanyeol confessou lembrando como se sentiu dolorido no dia seguinte — Só não era bom. Doeu e eu me senti a porra de um boneco inflável.

— Você deveria procurar um pau mais confortável — Jongin riu do biquinho contrariado de Chanyeol — to falando sério, sei que um pau grande parece realmente bonito e pode deixar a gente um tanto poético sobre ser fodido, mas sei lá não deveria doer, pelo menos não durante o sexo.

— E se eu não sentir nada? 

— Nunca vai saber se não tentar e pra sua informação Kyungsoo sempre diz não ver o apelo em paus grandes, quando tudo o que é necessário é saber o que está fazendo. — Jongin tinha um ponto. Chanyeol não era o exemplo de cara dotado, mas sempre que fodia alguém, era procurado para uma segunda ou terceira rodada.

— Você acabou de admitir pra mim que tem pau pequeno? 

— Aposto que é maior que o seu — Jongin mostrou a língua o fazendo rir — Nem todos nós podemos ter uma terceira perna.

— Achei que você só era passivo — Chanyeol falou baixinho com medo que ouvissem a conversa deles.

— Bom eu tenho um pau, seria um desperdício não usá-lo mesmo que eu ame dar — Jongin deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais. Na verdade não era, mas era estranho para Chanyeol pensar que Kyungsoo gostasse. — Ih, eu sei o que está pensando, Kyungsoo não é um desses caras antiquados, temos nossas preferências, mas mudar de vez em quando é divertido.

As palavras de Jongin ficaram na sua cabeça nos dias que se seguiram, olhou inúmeros videos pôrno com caras menos dotados. Se estivesse sendo sincero 14cm ainda era bastante coisa, levando em conta como os passivos ficavam nos vídeos que andou _pesquisando_ , mas eles poderiam estar atuando. Chanyeol não era muito vocal durante o sexo, todos aqueles sons pareciam exagerados, mas também despertavam uma curiosidade. Queria descobrir se alguém conseguiria arrancar aqueles gemidos de si.

Na quarta a noite depois do jogo do seu time ter passado na televisão, Chanyeol caiu na tentação abrindo o Grindr. Mal tinha completado uma semana da última vez que havia feito sexo, mas parecia que tinha sido uma eternidade. Antes de procurar pelo próximo contatinho decidiu tentar mudar um pouco seu perfil.

Usava uma foto que tinha tirado na academia. Seu rosto só aparecia parcialmente, mordia a barra da regata deixando o tanquinho amostra. Era uma foto meio genérica, mas cumpria o objetivo. Seu perfil não tinha nada escrito além da idade, altura, peso e posição. 

Ninguém costumava colocar o próprio nome, Chanyeol mesmo usava apenas um emoji de pêssego, mas isso não era o suficiente para afastar inúmeros caras que queriam dar para ele. Nem perdeu seu tempo abrindo as mensagens, sabia que estariam cheio de pedidos para ver seu pau ou algum nude não solicitado.

Decidiu colocar na sua descrição que buscava um ativo que o fizesse gozar até secar. Riu baixinho do absurdo, tomando um gole de sua terceira e última cerveja da noite.

Ainda não fazia ideia de como arranjaria uma pessoa diferente dos seus padrões. Naqueles anos usando o aplicativo havia refinado bastante a arte de buscar o pau perfeito, mas daquela vez o pau perfeito era uma grande interrogação em sua cabeça.

O primeiro cara com que falou tinha apenas uma foto tão genérica quanto a de Chanyeol. Na verdade o _ativaço_ que tinha falado com ele. Abriu o chat, satisfeito que não havia dado de cara com uma rola não solicitada. Queria levar as coisas mais devagar daquela vez, ou tão devagar poderia ser dentro do Grindr.

_Ativaço aqui serve?_

_Defina isso?_

_Não dou e não chupo_

_só como_

_E acha que isso é transar bem?kkk_

_Boa sorte_

Fechou a conversa meio decepcionado, o cara tinha braços enormes que seriam ótimos de agarrar, mas Chanyeol já teve sua cota com caras que agiam como se fossem ser infectados como uma doença grave se encostassem num pau. Estava num ponto da vida que sabia que não precisava se reduzir a isso para conseguir uma transa. 

O segundo cara que apareceu para ele parecia legal, mas depois de alguns minutos jogando conversa fora, Chanyeol se sentia extremamente entediado. Preferia um convite direto para sexo a uma conversa tediosa. Sentia falta de um cara que o fizesse rir.

Chanyeol estava praticamente desistindo depois de passar quase uma hora dentro do aplicativo se decepcionando vez após vez. Tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte e não poderia ficar a madrugada toda naquilo. Talvez devesse desistir e entender que sexo não era assim tão bom como faziam parecer e aceitar o que tinha.

No entanto um perfil atraiu sua atenção. Era diferente dos outros, o cara não estava sem camisa como era o costume. A foto ainda tinha alguma sugestão sexual, a calça jeans estava aberta e o elástico da boxer aparecia, todo o resto ficava para imaginação. O desconhecido tinha uma boca bonita que se curvava como a de um gato, o pomo de adão saliente que Chanyeol poderia se ver lambendo.

Mas não tinha sido nada daquilo que tinha chamado sua atenção e sim a descrição. Chanyeol deu uma pequena risada lendo, ambos tinham a mesma idade. O “sr ativinho”, como se identificava, era exatamente 14 cm mais baixo que baixo ele. Normalmente Chanyeol buscava homens da sua altura e ainda assim estava curioso com o baixinho.

Provavelmente por culpa da apresentação bem humorada. Chanyeol riu alto com ele descrevendo o próprio pau como uma rolinha modesta. Bom era aquilo que estava procurando…

Mandou mensagem e ficou encarando o celular por um tempo até ficar claro que não seria respondido. Frustrado Chanyeol recolheu as latas e as jogou na lixeira, antes de ir para o banheiro se preparar para dormir. Tinha tentado, agora poderia tirar a ideia ridícula de Jongin da cabeça e continuar com a sua vida do jeito que estava: Sexualmente frustrado e constantemente com tesão.

Acordou na manhã seguinte quase atrasado para academia, por sorte sua mochila estava arrumada, só precisava escovar os dentes e se enfiar em uma roupa leve. Poderia tomar banho depois que terminasse sua bateria de exercícios. Saiu de casa com a mochila nas costas, as chaves e o celular nas mãos nem mesmo notando a notificação que apareceu.

Só teve tempo para mexer no celular perto da hora do almoço quando finalmente conseguiu diminuir o número de pastas em cima da sua mesa. Havia uma notificação do Grindr… Uma resposta a sua mensagem da noite anterior, Chanyeol teve que controlar o sorriso que queria escapar dos seus lábios.

_Com quantas pessoas esse papo de “ativinho” funcionou?_

_Hm… Não sei, funciona pra você?_

_H_ a _ha, então vai ser assim?_

_Assim como?_

_V_ a _i mesmo continuar respondendo minha perguntas com outras perguntas?_

_Não estamos jogando “Só perguntas”?_

_O que ganharia brincando disso?_

Digitou a mensagem muito confiante de que ganharia o jogo. Conhecia uma gama quase infinita de jogos e era bom na maioria deles. Eram frutos de passar todas as férias da infância na casa da avó com os primos. A idosa os obrigava a resolver as diferenças com diferentes tipos de competições ao invés do puxões de cabelo e pontapés que queriam distribuir. As outras brincadeiras, nem tão inocentes assim, ficaram por conta dos anos na faculdade.

_Você quer ganhar o que?_

_Está disposto a me dar o que eu pedir?_

_Se eu deixar você ganhar consigo uma foto sua?_

Chanyeol riu, completamente focado na conversa no seu celular. Continuaria assim se Junmyeon, o supervisor do seu andar, não tivesse batido uma pasta em sua cabeça. Gemeu de dor, mas voltou ao trabalho, mesmo que quisesse voltar a conversar com o Sr. espertinho. Nunca tinha sido tão divertido conversar com alguém logo de cara.

A maioria dos assuntos no aplicativo giravam na forma mais rápida de conseguir sexo. Bom a conversa que estava tendo também não estava indo para um caminho inocente, mas Chanyeol estava empolgado, curioso para onde aquela conversa os levaria. 

Terminou de enviar alguns e-mails para os clientes, começando oficialmente sua pausa para o almoço. Optou por pegar um sanduíche e um café na lanchonete ao lado do trabalho e se sentou na área de descanso da empresa. Haviam funcionários passando de um lado para o outro sem nem notarem Chanyeol sentado em um dos sofás completamente focado na tela do seu celular.

_Assim você seria o único recebendo o prêmio não?_

_Você não precisa ganhar para ter o quer de mim…_

_[foto]_

O café que bebia ficou preso na garganta e Chanyeol tossiu algumas vezes olhando para a foto que havia recebido. Não revelava muito, apenas uma barriga lisa com uma suave trilha de pêlos que terminava bem no início da boxer aberta. Inconscientemente olhou ao redor, sentindo que estava fazendo algo muito inapropriado, ainda que sentisse a excitação crescer em seu estômago.

Vasculhou sua galeria atrás de uma foto provocante, não ficou satisfeito com nenhuma, então decidiu mandar uma selfie em que mostrava a língua e seus lábios estavam curvados em um meio sorriso safado, achava aquela foto particularmente sexy. Enviou e ficou esperando uma resposta que não veio de imediato, o deixando um tanto frustrado.

Não sabia o motivo de estar se importando tanto com aquilo, só que alguma coisa naquela conversa o fazia querer mais. Chanyeol não estava inseguro com a sua aparência, sabia que estava dentro dos padrões e ainda assim queria ser elogiado pelo desconhecido bem humorado. 

A resposta veio algumas horas depois, e Chanyeol não podia estar mais satisfeito. Eles continuaram a conversar quando chegou em casa naquela noite. Jongdae, como se chamava o ativinho, era divertido e nunca deixava a conversa ficar tediosa, sempre flertando sem fazer avanços ousados. Ambos eram adultos e sabiam que queriam sexo, só que era divertido levar as coisas em banho-maria de vez em quando.

_Então… Essa é sua primeira vez tentado ficar com um cara?_

Hesitou em responder aquela pergunta. Não sabia qual era a resposta certa, talvez Jongdae tivesse fetiche em caras inexperientes, coisa da qual não era.

_Com alguém como você?_

_sim_

_Com pinto pequeno? kkkk_

_Que não pediu meu endereço nos primeiros 5 minutos…_

_Espero que não seja um problema_

_pq passei o dia todo pensando na sua boca…_

_Na minha boca fazendo o que?_

_Em como ficaria com meu pau inchando dentro dela_

Um arrepio subiu pela coluna de Chanyeol ao ler aquela frase, até se ajeitou melhor no sofá. As coisas começaram a esquentar exponencialmente nos últimos minutos. Jongdae tinha sido sutil durante todo tempo em que conversaram, era a primeira vez que estava sendo tão direto. A curiosidade só aumentava, conseguia se ver chupando um pau que não fizesse sua garganta doer, a ideia parecia atrativa para sua mente cada vez mais excitada.

A camisa social que usava estava aberta quando decidiu enviar uma foto onde seu rosto aparecia parcialmente, focado em sua boca e a clavícula a mostra. Na imagem a ponta do seu dedão estava sendo capturado pelos lábios entreabertos. Gostou como parecia sensual sem mostrar muito. A resposta veio assim que Jongdae viu a imagem.

_Tá tentando me matar?_

_É que minha boca parece vazia sem seu pau agora.._

_Ele também parece muito solitário agr_

_[foto]_

Daquela vez não era só uma calça aberta que Chanyeol havia recebido, podia ver o contorno grosso por cima da cueca e tudo o que queria era implorar para que Jongdae aparecesse em seu apartamento. Na sua calça, seu pau endurecia fazendo o sangue descer rápido o suficiente para sua cabeça ficar leve. Abriu o botão do jeans e desceu o zíper, não estava usando cueca — havia esquecido de colocar um par extra para usar depois da academia naquela manhã —, e logo seu pênis estava livre.

 _“E o que falta pra eu te ter aqui?_ ” Chanyeol falou em áudio a voz ainda mais rouca devido a excitação.

_Puta merda! não tem noção do que essa voz está fazendo comigo._

Chanyeol se masturbava lentamente, a mão deslizando em movimentos cadenciados. Queria pegar o lubrificante no quarto para diminuir o atrito, mas não conseguia se imaginar se mexendo dali, tão cedo. Parecia que Jongdae não precisava se esforçar para fazer seu pau gotejar, ele só sabia exatamente como transformá-lo num vulcão de desejo. 

Não querendo ficar para trás, Chanyeol vasculhou sua galeria, até encontrar aquela pasta privada onde guardava todos seus nudes. E enviou uma foto que valorizava seus corpo, mostrando um vibrador enfiado profundamente em sua bunda. A sensação de exposição o fazendo fervilhar, a cada elogio que recebia ficava mais ganancioso, querendo mais. 

Jongdae não os dava de graça, tinha que merecer cada um deles. Estava com tanto tesão que apertava a cabeça do pau, para evitar que gozasse rápido demais. Levantou a camisa a segurando com os dentes, e tentava digitar porcamente com a mão esquerda. A tarefa não era fácil, com a velocidade que a direita estocava o próprio pênis.

Todas as promessas que Jongdae lhe fazia foram o suficiente para que sujasse todo o estômago com a porra quente que saia em jatos de seu pau sensível. Por alguns segundos sua coordenação motora fina, não estava funcionando como deveria, mas conseguiu tirar uma foto da bagunça que havia feito.

Estava meio mole fazendo desenhos aleatórios com o esperma que secaria em breve. Seus olhos estavam pesados e achava que dormiria a qualquer momento, o dia tinha sido puxado. A notificação em seu celular o fez abrir os olhos e a mensagem o fez sorrir.

_Nada de dormir no sofá_

_precisa estar inteiro pra quando eu for te foder_

* * *

Sexta-feira marcava oficialmente o início do final de semana e para Chanyeol significava sair para o happy hour da empresa. Era possível ver a animação dos colegas de trabalho. Jisoo do almoxarifado estava de cabelo solto e os terninhos do dia a dia não tinham espaço no seu look. Junmyeon não parecia que teria um aneurisma a qualquer momento e não estava fazendo cobranças em cima de ninguém. 

Chanyeol estava relaxado devido a toda bagunça que tinha feito com Jongdae pelo telefone na noite anterior. A promessa de que se encontrariam mais tarde fazendo seu corpo esquentar. Nem mesmo lembrava qual tinha sido a última vez que havia ficado tão ansioso para um encontro. Queria pular a ida para o bar, mas era o último dia de Jaehyun no setor deles e seria um completo vacilo não comparecer a confraternização. 

Para sua sorte Jongdae parecia animado com a ideia de beber e jogar conversa fora, ainda mais sabendo que a noite terminaria com os dois sem roupas rolando pelos lençóis, isso se não acabassem no banheiro do bar com pressa demais para irem em um lugar reservado. 

Ainda pensando nele, seus olhos caíram no celular em sua mesa bem ao lado do teclado, sem nenhuma mensagem. Jongdae trabalhava como continuísta numa grande emissora e seu turno começava às 3 da manhã. Então naquele momento deveria estar bastante ocupado com os jornais matinais. 

Focou no trabalho, não deveria estar tão investido em uma pessoa que conhecia há dois dias, mas estava. Era como se fossem amigos de longa data. O assunto entre eles nunca terminava, Chanyeol tinha literalmente dormido com o celular na cara quando apagou em algum momento depois das 2 da manhã. Deveria estar se sentindo cansado, mas todo seu corpo parecia energizado, gostava daquela sensação. 

As horas passaram voando enquanto Chanyeol continuava a fazer o balancete. Se não fosse Yulhee o cutucando com suas unha grandes, nem teria notado que o expediente tinha acabado e estavam finalmente livres pelo final de semana.

Entrou no elevador industrial com outras onze pessoas. Entre elas Jisoo e Seunghoon que falavam do hamster que a garota tinha adotado. Chanyeol não participava ativamente apesar de ter sorrido ternamente pelo jeito que a jovem falava do bichinho. 

Estava no fundo do elevador a cara grudada no celular, checando as últimas mensagens que Jongdae havia mandado depois de ter saído do trabalho. Sabia que naquela hora ele ainda não teria acordado, conferiu apenas para ter certeza de que não tinha deixado passar nada.

— Chanyeol passa o dia todo com a cara grudada no celular nos últimos dias — Seulgi da administração provocou por cima do burburinho de conversas que aconteciam.

— Nosso Chany aqui é um destruidor de corações — Junmyeon disse passando os um braço ao redor dele. Chanyeol riu, queria ele que realmente fosse como pensavam.

— Quem é a sortuda? — Jisoo perguntou com boas intenções. Chanyeol deu de ombros com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, apenas algumas pessoas do trabalho sabiam que era gay, não dava para confiar em todo mundo na sociedade em que viviam. 

— Quando eu descobrir te conto — respondeu bem quando a porta se abriu. 

O grupo saiu pela porta de frente, ninguém dirigia nas sextas era idiotice ter que voltar ao trabalho no dia seguinte para pegar o carro, quando podiam ir de táxi ou qualquer outra condução para casa. O Hammer, bar que costumavam ir ficava apenas a dois quarteirões do prédio do trabalho e abria sempre no final das tardes. 

O dono do bar já os conhecia, e separava duas mesas grandes para o grupo. Chanyeol cumprimentou o barman, Yifan, um cara maneiro que sempre se certificava que todos chegariam em casa em segurança. Pediu a primeira rodada de cervejas, sabendo que deixar para pagar no final era sinônimo de dor de cabeça. As onze garrafas long neck de cerveja foram colocadas em dois baldes cheio de gelo na mesa, mesmo que elas estivessem extremamente geladas. 

Junmyeon olhava o cardápio junto com Jaehyun, os dois decidiam qual seria o petisco da noite como sempre. Depois da primeira rodada o grupo começou a se espalhar, uns indo para mesa de sinuca e outros para o bar tomar uma dose antes de cantarem até ficarem roucos na máquina de karaoke no fundo do bar.

Passava das 19 quando Jongdae avisou que estava chegando. Chanyeol estava na sua quinta cerveja e resistia a todas as doses de tequila que Yulhee o oferecia, sabia que a garota sabia beber tanto quanto ele, mas naquele ritmo só envergonharia a si mesmo na frente do seu convidado.

Estava ansioso olhando cada novo cliente que passava pela porta que nem viu Seunghoon se colocar ao seu lado. O colega de trabalho tinha lidado com a falta de interesse de Chanyeol em um segundo encontro de forma muito madura e Chanyeol quase podia o considerar um bom amigo.

— Seu namorado está vindo — Seunghoon sussurrou em sua orelha o fazendo saltar levemente. Percebeu que não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, Chanyeol achou graça.

— É apenas um amigo — Chanyeol deu um gole na cerveja parecendo indiferente.

— Sei…

Na entrada do bar Jongdae havia acabado de passar pela porta e corria os olhos pelos presentes ali, e quase como imãs seus olhos se encontraram com os de Chanyeol, que parecia muito bonito bebendo despreocupado perto de uma mesa rodeado de pessoas. Acenou abrindo um grande sorriso do qual foi prontamente correspondido.

Se aproximou com confiança o cumprimentando com um abraço descontraído. Chanyeol cheirava ridiculamente bem e Jongdae esperava que causasse uma impressão tão boa quanto estava tendo.

— Cara você muito alto — falou deixando seus olhos escanearem cada centímetro de Chanyeol sem nenhum pudor.

Com apenas um olhar Chanyeol se sentiu nú, teve que se controlar para não se encolher como um virgem, havia alguma coisa no olhar e no sorriso fácil de Jongdae que o deixava fraco. 

— Não pulava nenhuma refeição quando criança — respondeu ganhando um revirar de olhos de Jongdae — O que vai beber?

— O que está bebendo? — Chanyeol balançou suavemente sua long neck — Então vamos de cerveja.

No caminho até o bar, Chanyeol o apresentou a todos que conhecia e Jongdae conversava com desenvoltura com qualquer um que se aproximasse sem nunca deixá-lo de lado. Era sutil o jeito que Chanyeol era tocado, um leve deslizar de dedo ao pegar a cerveja na sua mão, a cabeça que se apoiava em seu braço quando Jongdae se inclinava para rir… Chanyeol estava consciente de cada toque que queimava sua pele feito fogo.

O riso vinha fácil para Chanyeol lá pela décima cerveja. Ele e Jongdae estavam num dueto empolgado de All the Small Things do Blink 182. Ao som do Punk rock o dois cantavam e pulavam enquanto Seulgi e Junmyeon agiam como groupies. Por pouco mais de dois minutos eles eram astros do rock. 

Estavam suados quando repassaram o microfone para Sohye, a tímida namorada de Jaehyun. Embalados pela doce ballad que a garota cantava, Jongdae pegou a garrafa que Chanyeol estava segurando e deu um gole, os olhos encapuzados nunca saindo dele. Havia algo quente de assistir o pomo de adão subir e descer quando Jongdae bebia da sua cerveja. Sua garganta secou e teve que se controlar para não acabar com a distância a beijá-lo ali mesmo.

— Não tem noção do quanto quero te beijar agora – Chanyeol sussurrou brincando com a mão livre de Jongdae.

— A gente pode sair daqui — Jongdae deu um meio sorriso. 

Com discrição ambos se esgueiraram pela saída lateral do bar que dava para uma ruela vazia e escura. Assim que ficaram sozinhos o lábios se encontraram com fome. Jongdae gostava de provocar fugindo dos lábios de Chanyeol sempre que ele ficava desesperado demais, apenas para ouvir os sons necessitados que escapavam pela boca vermelha.

— Você choramingando assim, me deixa com vontade de te foder aqui — Jongdae confessou, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço de Chanyeol.

Os dois estavam excitados e aproveitavam a fricção dos corpos que enviavam correntes de prazer por todo o corpo.

— Então fode — Chanyeol implorou, as mãos brincando o botão da calça de Jongdae. Foi impedido antes que conseguisse seu objetivo.

— Temos que voltar, aquele seu amigo, _Junmyun_ eu acho, disse que entregariam o presente de Jaehyun em breve — Jongdae disse com suspiro derrotado, seus olhos castanhos ainda escuros de excitação mas tinha se afastado um pouco de Chanyeol para clarear a cabeça.

Naquele ponto Chanyeol não estava pensando na despedida de Jaehyun, e sim em como conseguiria deixar a boca de Jongdae perto da sua, mas sabia que sentira falta do colega quando não o visse todos os dias. 

Prendeu Jongdae na parede grossa e o beijou até que ambos estivessem sem fôlego e se afastou com relutância, resistindo a tentação de apenas ficar ali. Ambos respiraram fundo, ajeitando as roupas desalinhadas e dando um tempo para que a semi ereção de seus paus diminuíssem.

— Vamos, antes que eu desista.

Assim que entraram, uma Seulgi de bochechas vermelhas e passos trôpegos agarrou Jongdae pelo ombros, sem nem ao menos notar o estado que ele e Chanyeol voltaram, depois de desaparecerem por metade de uma hora. Chanyeol até avisou que iria ao banheiro mas a voz empolgada da garota sobrepôs a sua.

— Você trabalha na TPS? — Seulgi gritou dando pequenos pulos na frente de Jongdae que confirmou, se controlando para não rir da agitação da garota. — Ai meu deus! Você viu o Robert Pattison quando ele foi no Tori Show? Ele é tão bonito quanto dizem?

— Não, eu não trabalho na linha de frente, vi o material bruto do show no entanto — Jongdae se desculpou, não que Seulgi tenha ficado muito decepcionada.

A garota continuou a bombardear Jongdae com inúmeras perguntas, sobre diferentes artistas. E ele respondeu o que podia ou lembrava, em poucos minutos ele era o centro das atenções sendo bombardeado por inúmeras perguntas curiosas dos colegas de trabalho de Chanyeol.

Quando voltou do banheiro, Chanyeol assistiu com certa pena como Jongdae lutava para responder o máximo de perguntas. Ele era muito bonzinho para apenas afastar todos os curiosos. 

— Assim Jongdae nunca mais vai sair com a gente de novo — Chanyeol reclamou entregando uma nova garrafa de cerveja para ele, que agradeceu com aceno gentil. 

Seulgi fez um pequeno beicinho mas logo se distraiu com outra coisa. O grupo manteve a conversa animada, quando uma nova rodada de batatas frita com queijo foi colocada na mesa deles.

Depois de muito insistir Yulhee conseguiu que toda a mesa tomasse uma dose de tequila afirmando que não seria uma despedida digna se não fizessem um brinde com algo mais forte que cerveja. Na hora a mente levemente embriagada de Chanyeol achou que seria uma ótima ideia, até que pouco tempo depois, muito embriagado, chorava com Jaehyun em seus braços.

— Ninguém naquele setor gosta de minhocas de gelatina além de você, com quem vou furar minhas semanas _low suga_ r agora? — Chanyeol soluçou e Jaehyun esfregou suas costas muito próximo de chorar também.

O resto da mesa ria dos dois, que relembravam dos momentos incríveis da dupla no trabalho, e isso foi a deixa para que todo mundo contasse uma história memorável com Jaehyun, como se ele fosse pra longe e não para dois andares acima. 

— Hey acho que é melhor eu te deixar em casa — Jongdae falou baixinho em seu ouvido. Chanyeol ainda fungava em seu ombro, mesmo que as lágrimas tivessem secado.

Concordou e conseguiram sair depois que abraçou cada um deles, a natureza grudenta e sensível aflorava de Chanyeol quando bebia. A rua era iluminada pelos bares funcionando a todo vapor; casais andavam abraçados se escondendo do vento frio, e por um momento Chanyeol quis ser um deles. Olhou de soslaio para Jongdae e quis saber como reagiria se enfiasse a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

Faria isso se não tivesse tropeçado no nada e quase caído, se não fosse pelo reflexo rápido de Jongdae que ria dele sem o menor pudor e Chanyeol estava tão embriagado que apenas riu junto. Enquanto esperavam o táxi, as mãos de Jongdae continuaram apoiando Chanyeol até ele estar sentado no banco de trás do carro.

— Você não vem? — Chanyeol perguntou confuso quando viu Jongdae fazer menção de fechar a porta.

— Hoje não. 

— Eu fiz algo de errado? — Chanyeol perguntou sentindo a decepção tomar conta do seu corpo.

— Longe disso, eu me diverti muito essa noite — Jongdae sorriu, se inclinando para roubar um um beijo estalado dos lábios de Chanyeol — Mas acho que você precisa é de água, aspirinas e uma boa noite de sono.

— Estou ótimo, poderia correr uma maratona — Chanyeol disse com petulância, apenas para soltar um soluço ébrio.

— Tenho certeza que tentaria — Jongdae falou, havia notado a personalidade competitiva de Chanyeol — Estou tentando ser um cara legal aqui.

— E eu estou tentando ser travesso — Chanyeol fez Jongdae gargalhar e ainda assim fechou a porta sem dar o braço a torcer.

— Estou te colocando nesse táxi, para manter a promessa que fiz pra mim mesmo de não te agarrar aqui — Jongdae confessou baixinho, fitando Chanyeol com olhos pesados com as promessas implícitas. 

— Só pra deixar claro, você é o único a favor disso — Chanyeol cedeu dando seu endereço para o taxista e partindo.

* * *

Foi com a boca seca e cabeça latejando que Chanyeol acordou no sofá de casa, um dos pés ainda estava com o tênis que usava no dia anterior. A luz do sol cegava seus olhos e tudo ao redor parecia meio turvo. Detestava ressacas monstruosas como aquela. O odor de morte que saia do álcool evaporando do seu corpo o deixava enjoado, mas não se sentia pronto para se mexer do sofá de segunda mão.

Suas costas reclamaram quando conseguiu levantar quase 20 minutos depois. Tirou as roupas as deixando jogadas no chão e caminhou apenas com a boxer até a geladeira para pegar um isotônico e fazer um miojo, precisava se sentir minimamente humano de novo. A água tinha começado a ferver, estava parado na bancada ao lado do fogão assistindo as pequenas bolhas que soltavam do fundo da panela quando algo estalou em sua cabeça. Tinha acordado em casa sozinho e completamente vestido.

Um leve pânico tomou conta de seu corpo, ao pensar no que tinha feito de tão errado para que Jongdae nem quisesse vir para sua casa ou levá-lo para a dele. Forçando um pouco, as memórias começaram a voltar e Chanyeol relaxou colocando o miojo na água borbulhante e indo buscar o celular que estava praticamente descarregado.

Se encolheu um pouco ao ver as mensagens desconexas que havia mandado para Jongdae assim que chegou em casa. Queria apagar todas, mas a cor azul do sinal de confirmação de envio estava brilhando, mostrando que aqueles texto já haviam sido lidos e tinham respostas.

Não era exatamente o fim do mundo, Jongdae riu um pouco dele, mas também se preocupou, o enchendo de sugestões de receitas que poderiam ajudar na ressaca. Aquele cuidado encheu seu coração, com toda gentileza que recebia, tinha que lembrar a si mesmo para não se apaixonar por uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer. 

Respondeu as mensagens com um sorriso no rosto e quase conseguiu a façanha de queimar o miojo, muito concentrado na conversa que tinha no celular. 

_Achei que fosse um bom cozinheiro_

_Eu sou, a culpa é sua!!!!_

_Estou vendo…_

_Posso te provar_

_meu Kimchi jjigae é o melhor do mundo_

_Só acredito se provar_

_isso é se não acabar morrendo_

_Nunca poderia te matar_

Continuaram conversando mesmo enquanto comia o miojo inchado. Talvez tivesse queimado a língua uma ou duas vezes, sempre esquecendo que a comida estava quente e a levando até a boca sem tirar os olhos do celular em sua mão. Chanyeol era um caso perdido.

Antes que pudesse se controlar, Chanyeol havia convidado Jongdae para jantar, provavelmente fosse muito precipitado um segundo encontro, mas pareceu natural o convidar para provar da sua comida. Esperar a resposta foi horrível, até que desistiu da tarefa humilhante de desbloquear o celular de segundo em segundo e foi tomar um merecido banho.

Debaixo do chuveiro, pensou em como seria constrangedor se estivesse sendo sutilmente rejeitado e tinha sido muito lento para ler os sinais. Talvez Jongdae fosse muito gentil e não conseguisse simplesmente sumir. Quis sair do banho e pegar o celular que carregava no quarto e voltar atrás com o convite ou pelo menos esperar até que o outro desse o primeiro passo. 

Terminou o banho e enrolou a toalha na cintura depois de se enxugar minimamente, entrou no quarto com os cabelos pingando pelo tronco desnudo. Olhou para o celular e sentiu a pulsação acelerar, havia uma mensagem nas notificações. Metade de si queria abrir imediatamente, a outra queria jogar o celular pela janela e nunca mais sair de casa. E por mais tentadora que fosse a segunda opção, Chanyeol não foi criado para ser um covarde.

Pegou o celular depois de colocar uma roupa, a toalha pendurada no pescoço contendo a água que escorria do cabelo. Suspirou desanimado, era apenas Jongin querendo saber do encontro do dia anterior. Ao invés de responder, ligou para o melhor amigo. 

— Jongin, foi horrível eu fiquei tão bêbado, não deveria ter ido na onda da Yulhee — lamentou rolando na cama. O amigo havia atendido a ligação no primeiro toque, ansioso para saber o que tinha acontecido.

— _Então vocês não se pegaram?_

 _—_ Um pouco, mas ele deveria vir aqui pra casa e não me colocar num táxi porque eu estava muito alcoolizado para consentir — Do outro lado da linha Jongin riu sem o menor pudor.

— _Ao menos sabemos que ele não é um babaca._

— Ele nunca mais vai querer me ver.

— _Se acontecer esse cara é um babaca que não merece colocar o pauzinho mixuruca dele em você._

 _—_ Puta merda Jongin, você não tem filtro?

— _Perdão virgem Maria._

 _—_ Eu te odeio.

— _Claro, o que você quiser acreditar —_ Jongin o esnobou, sem se afetar — _Mas por que esse encontro dar certo é tão importante? Já teve outros que deram errado._

Chanyeol ponderou antes de responder, não sabia como explicar. Pensando logicamente, sabia que mesmo um encontro legal as vezes era uma coisa única. Nunca tinha se sentido incomodado, mas alguma coisa o fazia querer mais.

— Não sei, só sinto que não tive o suficiente.

— _Me promete uma coisa? —_ Jongin perguntou falando realmente sério pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversar.

— O quê?

— _Que vai tomar cuidado para não se machucar._

Depois disso a conversa voltou para o clima leve, Jongin arrancando cada detalhe sórdido que conseguia e Chanyeol ainda teve que aturar Kyungsoo se metendo no assunto de tempos em tempos. Ao desligar o telefone estava se sentindo mais leve, e Jongdae tinha respondido. 

Abriu a conversa sem hesitar e um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto assim que viu o conteúdo:

_Opa quer que leve um vinho?_

_Demorei pra responder, minha mãe me ligou_

_Ao menos vai ter algo pra beber se odiar minha comida_

_Achei que você cozinhasse bem_

* * *

Depois que combinou um horário, Chanyeol começou uma correria para organizar o apartamento, não estava exatamente bagunçado mas queria causar uma impressão melhor que a do dia anterior. Decidiram em cozinharem juntos, assim ambos seriam parcialmente responsáveis pela comida. Em um impulso disse que cozinharia para Jongdae em outra ocasião. 

Jongdae concordou com animação para sua surpresa. Logo o perguntando o que faria no final de semana seguinte. Chanyeol não pode conter o frio na barriga, estavam fazendo planos para além daquele final de semana. As coisas nunca tinham andado tão rápido com alguém que nem sequer tinha transado. 

Começava a escurecer quando a campainha tocou. Estava nervoso, enxugou as mãos suadas na calça algumas vezes e caminhou até a porta para ser envolto pelo perfume marcante de Jongdae que sorria para si segurando uma garrafa de vinho nos braços. Abriu espaço para que ele entrasse. O espaço diminuto da entrada deixou os corpos muito próximos. Por uns segundos, Chanyeol se sentiu sobrecarregado com as sensações que o invadiam.

— Bem vindo! 

Arrastou Jongdae pela casa lhe dando um rápido tour no pequeno apartamento que terminou na cozinha. Com uma sintonia incomum, começaram a cozinhar. Chanyeol cortava o alho em minúsculos pedaços, depois passou para o pimentão e os outros legumes. Jongdae fazia o arroz e contava sobre como aquela tarefa era sua responsabilidade na casa dos pais desde cedo. 

Estava compartilhando histórias sobre a infância quando Jongdae o entregou a taça que bebia vinho. Chanyeol sentiu o sangue correr para seu pescoço. Gostava da forma atenciosa que era tratado. Bebeu um gole sentindo o olhar pesado em si. Lambeu o resquício de vinho em seus lábios, depositando a taça na bancada. 

Ficando na ponta dos pés, Jongdae o puxou pelo queixo provando na própria língua o gosto frutado do vinho que dominava o paladar de Chanyeol. Um arrepio gostoso passou dos pés a cabeça, fez Chanyeol ficar zonzo com o hipnotizante mover dos lábios de Jongdae.

Aproximou os corpos e se perdeu no movimento sensual das línguas, até Jongdae se separar, sugando seu lábio inferior uma última vez.

— Estamos tentando não queimar a comida, não é? — perguntou, mas a última coisa que Chanyeol pensava era nos ingredientes que aqueciam na panela perto deles.

As mãos de Jongdae continuavam a esbarrar na sua toda vez que pegava a colher para mexer a panela, os ombros se encontravam quando Jongdae se espremia para olhar como estava ficando o ensopado que fervia. Todo os nervos de Chanyeol estavam entrando em curto, tudo que queria era se inclinar naquela bancada e abaixar as calças e implorar para que Jongdae o comesse ali mesmo. Os cenários selvagens que sua mente imaginava também não estava ajudando em absolutamente em nada. 

Quando Jongdae se inclinou atrás de si para alcançar algumas folhas de coentro fresco que tinha em vasinhos na prateleira, e seu pau semi ereto roçou em sua bunda, Chanyeol teve o suficiente daquela provocação. Sem se importar com estado do ensopado, desligou o fogo e virou para encontrar a boca de Jongdae com fome e desespero. 

— Acho que podemos comer mais tarde — Chanyeol disse, ofegante quando se separaram por milímetros.

A risada rouca de Jongdae fez seu baixo ventre revirar. Sentiu a mão firme o segurar pela cintura, os dígitos arrepiando a pele que aparecia na barra da camisa levemente levantada.

Tropeçaram até a sala em meio aos beijos, as mãos de Chanyeol enroscadas no cinto da calça de Jongdae. Habilmente conseguiu desafivelá-lo, não parou por aí, desabotoando a calça, finalmente tendo um vislumbre da boxer que tinha um volume evidente.

Antes que pudesse fazer o que planejava, Jongdae o segurou pelos cabelos com firmeza o obrigando a subir o olhar para o rosto dele. Os olhos de Jongdae estavam escuros, os lábios inchados de todos o beijos que haviam trocado, havia um brilho sacana no sorriso que lhe dava. Chanyeol sorriu de volta, às mãos coçavam para continuar explorando o corpo do homem bonito na sua frente.

Sem se fazer rogado, Chanyeol, com os olhos presos nos de Jongdae, deixou as mãos subirem lentamente pelo peito coberto desabotoando botão por botão da camiseta que ele usava. Jongdae arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e impediu que Chanyeol continuasse sua exploração. Também queria se divertir.

Ele tomou seu tempo, empurrando Chanyeol com delicadeza para o sofá, se ajoelhou na sua frente, levantando a camisa enquanto distribuía beijos pelo abdômen definido. Podia sentir o maior retesar embaixo de si, toda as vezes que seus dentes raspavam a pele sensível. 

Quando Jongdae tirou todas as roupas de Chanyeol, ambos estavam duros, ofegantes e suados. Chanyeol sentia todo seu corpo queimar, ainda não entendia como aqueles toques tão suaves poderiam o tornar aquela bagunça. Sentia que cairia se tentasse levantar. 

Queria retribuir de alguma forma, sentia necessidade de tocar tanto quanto era tocado. Os dedos de Chanyeol traçaram um caminho pelo peito exposto, descendo até a barriga lisa, brincando com os pelos suaves que terminavam bem no limite da boxer. Mordeu os lábios em expectativa do que viria a seguir, deixou o indicador brincar com o cós, tocando sem realmente tocar. Jongdae o encarava praticamente o desafiando a ousar mais. 

Teve um pouco de dificuldade para abaixar a boxer na posição em que estavam, mas Jongdae o ajudou. Sem a cueca como barreira, suas mãos correram diretamente para o pau rígido que se exibia em sua frente. 

Havia algo sensual na forma como o sentiu pulsar em sua mão, quando começou a masturbá-lo com firmeza. Jongdae estremeceu, deixando um suspiro escapar dos lábios entreabertos. Chanyeol estava focado em como a cabeça babada sumia em sua mão, para reaparecer segundos depois, abriu um pequeno sorriso antes de deixar o polegar capturar o pré gozo que escapava na pequena fenda.

Gradativamente seus movimentos começaram a pegar um ritmo mais acelerado. A pele quente do pau de Jongdae pulsava em sua mão a cada estocada. 

— Não estamos apostando uma corrida — Jongdae soltou uma risada baixa segurando o pulso de Chanyeol.

Aquela risada, seguido de um gemido gutural fazia seu pau, ainda preso na cueca, vibrar. Soltou o pênis de Jongdae, seguindo com os olhos o balançar suave que deu, antes de parar, duro e vermelho, apontando levemente para esquerda.

— Estamos aqui pra cuidar de você — Jongdae falou novamente o tirando do transe.

Chanyeol o encarou com olhos febris, a ansiedade tomando conta de todo seu corpo, quando Jongdae o virou de bruços e puxou sua boxer, deixando sua bunda a mostra. 

Não queria ficar tenso, mas normalmente era naquele momento que as coisas começavam a ficar ruins com seus parceiros anteriores. Chanyeol não queria ficar tenso, mas saltou de leve ao sentir as mãos de Jongdae apertarem suas coxas com firmeza.

Nenhum tapa veio no entanto. Jongdae massageava sua coxa esquerda e beijava a direita. Arrepios gostosos se espalhavam pela coluna o fazendo arquear as costas.

Chanyeol não sabia que a parte interna da coxa era tão sensível. Parecia que não conhecia o próprio corpo que tremia com o menor dos toques.

Os beijos de Jongdae ficavam cada vez mais ousados, a língua traçando todo o caminho entre as bolas e o períneo. Quando aumentou a pressão, Chanyeol se viu soltando o primeiro gemido. Tinha vindo de lugar nenhum e o pegou desprevenido, não sabendo que poderia choramingar daquele jeito. 

Os sons que seu corpo emitia sem permissão, pareceram estimular ainda mais Jongdae que segurou as duas bandas da sua bunda, deixando a carne macia se moldar em suas mãos.

Podia sentir a boca de Jongdae capturando uma de suas bolas, quando um dedo atrevido circulava sua entrada, fazendo com que ela piscasse involuntariamente. 

Jongdae parecia não ter pressa, mesmo que todo o corpo de Chanyeol parecesse a ponto de entrar em combustão. Seu pau vazava sem nenhum pudor e sentia que estava ali apenas para receber qualquer coisa que o Kim quisesse lhe dar.

A língua molhada entrando em contato com seu buraco quase o fez gritar. Todos o nervos sensíveis em alerta. Chanyeol escondeu o rosto completamente vermelho no sofá. Ninguém tinha o tocado daquele jeito.

A forma como Jongdae sabia exatamente como movimentar a língua para o deixar completamente insano, estava além das habilidades de dedução de Chanyeol. 

Em meio a gemidos desconexos tentou avisar que estava perto, mas Jongdae o comia como se passasse fome. O rosto completamente enterrado na fenda da sua bunda, a língua nunca dando folga. 

Chanyeol gozou com um dedo babado cutucando ininterruptamente sua próstata e os beijos molhados que Jongdae insistentemente deixava em seu buraco.

Só depois que Jongdae se afastou um pouco, percebeu que todos aqueles sons sujos estavam saindo de sua boca. Se sentiu constrangido, parecia que tinha sido possuído por um demônio do sexo que o deixou completamente fora de si.

Olhou a porra que havia espirrado no chão, mas sentia as pernas moles demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de se manter de joelhos. Jongdae usou a própria camisa para limpar a bagunça do chão e depois com delicadeza ajudou Chanyeol se organizar no sofá.

Jongdae, que havia sentado no chão, o puxou para sentar em seu colo. Meio aéreo como estava, Chanyeol derreteu em seus braços sem a menor resistência. Os beijos em sua nuca faziam todo seu corpo se arrepiar, o dedo que deslizava pela lateral do seu tronco fazia o calor volta a se espalhar e acumular em seu baixo ventre.

— Vamos pro seu quarto? — Jongdae perguntou, puxando em seguida seu rosto para o beijar profundamente. Chanyeol concordou mas não fez nenhuma menção de se mover. 

Com um pouco se persuasão, Jongdae conseguiu fazer com que se arrastasse até seu quarto. Chanyeol se jogou na cama puxando Jongdae consigo. Os dois ficaram frente a frente, pernas entrelaçadas trocando beijos preguiçosos. Mesmo que tentasse não parecer afetado, o coração de Chanyeol se derretia por inteiro pelos cuidados que recebia.

Gradativamente os beijos começaram a ficar mais intensos. A necessidade crescendo fazendo todos os pensamentos coerentes sumirem feito fumaça. Jongdae se posicionou no meio de suas perna, se esticando todo para pegar o frasco de lubrificante que mantinha na cabeceira da cama. 

Enquanto o preparava cuidadosamente, Jongdae olhava cada detalhe daquele corpo esculpido por deuses. A forma como os olhos de Chanyeol se apertavam sempre que seus dedos iam mais fundo. Foi natural se inclinar para capturar os lábios, engolindo todos os sons que o maior se esforçava tanto para conter. 

— Camisinha? — Jongdae perguntou, assistindo Chanyeol se esticar todo até conseguir pegar algumas dentro da gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. 

Rasgou com habilidade o invólucro metalizado, mas antes que pudesse desenrolar no próprio pau, Chanyeol tomou a iniciativa fazendo por ele. Voltaram a cair na cama prontos para tudo aquilo que vinha sendo prometido.

Chanyeol estava de lado, virado para a parede, atrás dele Jongdae o penetrava lentamente, distribuindo beijos por suas costas que faziam sua pele se arrepiar. Encaixavam tão bem que parecia que foram feitos para ficar exatamente daquele jeito, grudadinhos. 

Estremeceu com uma investida particularmente precisa, as mãos de Jongdae o mantinham no lugar e ainda assim era impossível para Chanyeol não rebolar no pau que o preenchia tão bem.

As mãos de Jongdae percorreram a lateral do corpo de Chanyeol até se posicionarem firmemente na cintura, puxando o maior para si. A bunda se encontrando com sua virilha no meio do caminho. 

Chanyeol deu um gemido arrastado quando os dentes de Jongdae rasparam na curva do seu pescoço. Ele precisava de mais, todo seu corpo queimava, nunca o sexo havia sido tão bom antes. 

Abriu os olhos quando a movimentação parou, seu cuzinho piscando vazio, cheio de necessidade de ser preenchido. Com um gemido sôfrego se empurrou para trás, sentindo a cabeça do pau roçar sua entrada. Jongdae soltou uma risada baixa e ofegante e continuo apenas deixando seu pau deslizar pelas nádegas lubrificadas.

— Se está tão desesperado pelo meu pau, por que não vem sentar gostoso? — Jongdae sussurrou sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha direita.

Quase rápido demais Chanyeol se virou, o que fez Jongdae abrir um sorriso malicioso, gostando de ver o Park completamente a sua mercê. 

Chanyeol suspirou aliviado quando Jongdae apoiou as costas na cabeceira da cama e o puxou para seu colo, posicionando o pau contra a entrada de Chanyeol que o deslizou suavemente. Tateando o colchão, Jongdae pescou a bisnaga de lubrificante aplicando na base do seu pênis apenas para manter Chanyeol bem molhado.

A frieza do lubrificante contra os corpos quentes o fizeram gemer. Os movimentos de Chanyeol não eram ritmados, mal conseguia respirar quanto mais coordenar os músculos das pernas para aumentar a fricção.

Jongdae teve pena dele e segurou a bunda de Chanyeol, uma mão em cada banda, o abrindo para que pudesse chegar mais fundo. Os dois estavam completamente suados e Chanyeol parecia uma divindade com o corpo musculosos todo a mostra e o pequeno pau vermelho e babando entre os dois.

Assistiu com prazer o corpo de Chanyeol arquear quando encontrou sua próstata. Foi bonito assistir Chanyeol estremecer por inteiro e a boca se abrir em um gemido mudo. 

Sua mão direita subiu para se enroscar nos fios castanhos, puxando Chanyeol para um beijo molhado e incoerente. A mão esquerda continuou a alavancagem. Jongdae rosnou na boca de Chanyeol quando sentiu seu pau ser apertado dentro do buraco gostoso. 

Fincou os pés na cama para conseguir aumentar a velocidade ficando satisfeito com os gemidos cada vez mais altos de Chanyeol. 

Suas bocas se perderam uma da outra, mas Jongdae ainda queria beijar cada pedacinho que conseguia alcançar.

— Eu vou gozar — Chanyeol choramingou, os olhos cerrados com força e as unhas curtas fincadas nas costas de Jongdae.

— Achei que você tinha dito que não podia mais — Jongdae provocou lambendo o rastro de suor no peito de Chanyeol.

Jongdae tentava manter os olhos abertos querendo captar cada expressão bonita que Chanyeol fazia. Estava tão perto que achava que gozaria só de assistir Chanyeol sentar com gosto no seu pau. 

— Não posso — Chanyeol lembrou de responder, já havia gozado uma vez naquela noite e aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes.

— Pode sim, bate uma pra mim — Chanyeol abriu os olhos vendo como Jongdae o encarava como um predador soltando grunhidos a cada arremetida mais dura. Estremeceu se sentindo muito fodido.

Sua mão trêmula agarrou seu pau negligenciado e por um momento achou que gozaria só com aquele mero toque.

Havia algo sensual em ser observado enquanto se masturbava. Os olhos de Jongdae estavam presos na forma como os pênis pequeno sumia nas mãos grandes. Ele parecia desesperado sem saber se continuava a massagear o próprio pau ou rebolava no de Jongdae, fazer as duas coisas parecia impossível naquele momento. 

Apertou com força a cintura de Chanyeol, provavelmente suas mãos ficariam marcadas na pele bronzeada. Estocou mais três vezes antes de soltar um gemido longo e se esvair na camisinha, apenas para sentir o pau sensível ser esmagado pelos espasmos que o corpo de Chanyeol liberava depois de fazer uma bagunça com as próprias mãos.

* * *

Horas depois os dois estavam embolados no sofá de Chanyeol comendo a comida que haviam feito mais cedo. Jongdae estava deitado em seu peito o rosto ainda vermelho do banho quente em que tomaram juntos. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer que aquele encontro terminasse.

— Ainda não acredito que deixei uma pessoa que nunca jogou boliche entrar na minha casa — Chanyeol reclamou falsamente ofendido.

Estavam assistindo a uma olimpíada que idols participavam. Ambos desconheciam os cantores — o conhecimento de Jongdae de figuras pop sendo praticamente nulo —, que competiam no boliche. A indignação de Chanyeol viera quando Jongdae havia ponderado sobre o peso da bola.

— Em minha defesa, cresci numa cidade pequena — falou tentando se defender da expressão julgadora — já que conhece tanto de boliche deveria me levar para jogar um dia.

Chanyeol tentava não levar a sério todos aqueles planos levianos, mas não poderia mentir que queria comparecer a cada um dos encontros que planejavam impulsivamente. Pela visão periférica podia observar como Jongdae saltava sempre que um dos competidores ficava muito próximo de conseguir um strike. Sorriu, contendo a vontade de abraçá-lo.

Foi pego encarando e antes que pudesse fugir, Jongdae o segurou pelo queixo, depositando um beijo suave em sua boca. Ficava impossível não derreter no toque que deixava seu peito cheio e as pernas bambas. Abraçou o corpo menor sentindo o cheiro conhecido do seu sabonete e sabão em pó, já que Jongdae usava uma de suas camisas.

Passaram o resto do domingo entre beijos preguiçosos no sofá e quando Jongdae fez menção de ir embora, Chanyeol pediu bem baixinho para que dormissem juntos. A proposta tinha sido muito tentadora, mas Jongdae precisava voltar para casa antes de ir para o trabalho naquela madrugada. 

Mesmo na frente do apartamento parecia difícil se desgrudar, seus corpos pareciam imãs impossibilitados de se afastarem. Chanyeol suspirou quando fechou a porta, depois que Jongdae desapareceu no elevador. Se perguntou quanto tempo levaria até pedir a camisa que Jongdae levou apenas como desculpa para se encontrarem.

Acabou sendo Jongdae quem ligou para ele dias depois, perguntando se queria passar em seu apartamento para pegar a bendita camiseta. Nenhum dos dois lembrou da roupa, enquanto se beijavam desesperadamente na porta da casa. Chanyeol nem se incomodou em ter que voltar para casa no meio da madrugada, depois de deixar Jongdae a caminho do trabalho. 

Aquela rotina se estabeleceu rápido e logo não era possível ver Chanyeol sem Jongdae e vice e versa. Jongin sempre tirava sarro de sua cara por vê-lo tão apaixonado pela primeira vez em séculos. Chanyeol não se incomodava estava verdadeiramente feliz e nem mesmo as constantes provocações do melhor amigo seriam o suficiente para que deixasse de suspirar. 

Não quando Jongdae era seu encaixe perfeito!

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A revelação passou e eu não esperava tanto amor pela minha ficzinha, muito obrigada
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/porradoyixing?s=09)


End file.
